Armada Megtronia
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Armada Au Megatron is a girl and in love with Optimus. Starscream is a girl to and in love with Hot shot. Optimus and Megatronia marry after ending the war and so do Hot shot and Starscream. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Armada AU Megatron is a female Transformer going by the name Megatronia and Starscream is a girl too. Megatronia and Optimus are in love. Starscream and Hot shot fall in love. There is more to come!_

Chapter trapped!

The Autobots and Decepticons were in fight over a minicon. The fight was growing fierce. Suddenly the cliff that Megatronia and Optimus were fighting on crumbled and both fell down into the ravine and rolled into a cave. Rocks fell over the cave entrance they were trapped.

"Oh," Optimus groaned.

"Ugh," Megtronia moaned.

Optimus got up and dusted himself off. See saw the rocks blocking the exit. _Great looks like we're trapped._ He thought. He held his wrist it was hurting. He saw that Megatronia was getting up. But she was having trouble. So she sat down. Optimus could see her but barely it was very dark in the cave. "Megatronia, are you alright?" He asked.

"I hurt my ankle but I'll be alright." She said.

Optimus pulled out an emergency flare. The cave lit up. "There now we can see." Optimus said.

"Yeah until that flare goes out." Megatronia said.

"Don't worry I have a few more in my sub space pocket." Optimus said. "We are going to be stuck together for awhile. So I guess all we can do is wait for my soldiers and your soldiers to come and dig us out." Optimus said.

"If they stop fighting long enough." Megatronia said.

Optimus saw some broken tree limbs were in the cave and were freshly broken. Optimus took the flare and lit the wood after getting some it into a pile. "There that should provide some light." Optimus said.

Optimus knelt down beside her. "Now let's take a look at your ankle." Optimus said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're hurt and I'm trying to be a gentleman." Optimus said.

"Oh okay." She said.

Optimus saw her ankle there was sharp rock stuck in the metal and it was leaking energon blood. Optimus took out a first aid kit. "Okay I'm going to pull out the rock. I'm going be gentle about it but it still might hurt a bit." Optimus said. He grabbed the rock and pulled it out. He took out some gauze and cyber-oxide and cleaned it up. Then wrapped it up. "There that should do it." He said Then he rubbed his aching wrist.

"Hey you're hurt." She said to him.

"Yeah I hurt my wrist. Nothing in the metal I might have sprained it or worse." He said.

"Is there a x-ray scanner in there?" Megatronia asked.

"Yes here." He said handing it to her.

Megatronia held in front of Optimus' wrist. A picture was taken. "It looks broken." She said.

Optimus saw the x-ray and Megatronia was right it was broken. Megatron saw branch beside her the was the length of Optimus wrist. She had him sit down beside her. She put the stick on Optimus' wrist and held it there and got so wrap and wrapped it around his wrist. "How does that feel not too tight is it?" She asked after she finished.

"No it is just fine why are you so worried?" He said.

"Okay I really like you okay. I have crush on you." She said.

"You do?" He asked. She nodded.

"I have crush on you too." He told her.

"You know when was born my dad was angry he wanted a son. Mom and dad argued all the time. But I didn't know why we were at war with you Autobots. I still don't when I was teenager I did some research and discovered we had no different programming, our cna is no different and everything else is the same. So all can tell is we are the same." Megatronia said.

"That's what I thought I did the same thing but I could not understand. All I believe is all transformers are one." Optimus said. "So how long have you had this crush on me?" He asked her.

"Since the day I met you. I love everything about you. You're brave, honest, strong, kind, honorable,caring, and handsome and so much more." She said.

"Same here. You're strong, brave, steadfast, tough, you have heart and you're beautiful and so much more." He said.

"You know my warrior Starscream she has this massive crush on your soldier Hot shot. She keeps talking about him sighing. She says how cute and brave and so on so forth about him. She really likes him a lot." She said.

"Hot shot can't stop talking about Starscream either. I bet he even dreams about her. He is totally gaga for her." Optimus said.

"You know Optimus since we agree that Autobots and Decepticons are the same and we don't see the point in continuing the war. Let's make peace. I want the war to end." She said.

"Yes and I want you and I want be with you because I love you." Optimus said.

"I love you too." Megatronia said.

Optimus sat down next to Megatronia. They were relaxing. Soon they heard voices and soon saw light since the fire went out. "Optimus!" They heard.

"Megatronia!" They heard as well.

Soon they saw all their soldiers. They looked at the two of them and thought they fought and hurt each other. Optimus explained they got hurt in the fall. "Men we have announcement Megatronia and I have been talking. We discovered that Autobots and Decepticons are the same we are one the war is over and we shall find the minicons together. Now peace shall reign." Optimus said.

"Megtronia are you serious about this?" Cyclonus asked.

"Yes have you studied our cna and programming there is no differences so we are the same." Megatronia said.

Red alert thought about it and Megatronia was right. "She's right I've seen both myself I saw no differences and I'm medic." He said.

Optimus and Megatronia made a peace treaty and signed it. All the Autobots and Decepticons cheered. Optimus and Megatronia began to go out. So were Hot shot and Starscream. Optimus and Megatronia really were happy together.

Maybe later Optimus might be able to her agree to marry him!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Engagement and wedding

Optimus and Megatronia had been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for awhile and Optimus had decided to ask her to marry him. Today Optimus got down on one knee. Pulled out a ring. "Megatronia will you marry me?" Optimus asked. Everyone was watching. This would truly bring the Autobots and Decepticons together.

Megatronia's optics welled with tears. "YES!" She said. The two of them hugged. Optimus put the ring on Megatronia's finger.

"This is going to be a great wedding." Alexis said. Her friends had to agree.

The wedding was under way. Everything was ready. The wedding was tomorrow.

Wedding day. Optimus was standing at the altar then he saw Megatronia walking down the aisle. She was by his side. He lifted her veil and saw her smile.

The two of them said heartfelt vows. Soon the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." Optimus and Megatronia shared a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. The two of them were the leaders of the Transformers.

The party was amazing soon the Autobots and Decepticons would be collecting minicons together. Right now Optimus and Megatronia were boarding a ship that had sign that said 'Just married.' The two of them were going off on there honeymoon.

"See you next week!" They called to them. Optimus and Megatronia waved good bye.

Starscream lean next to Hot shot. He blushed when she did that.

(Soon the patter of little feet will be heard. To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 pregnant

Megatronia was happy she was pregnant. It was going to be her first baby. She couldn't wait. Neither could Optimus. The kids were surprised when they heard Transformers could become pregnant. Red alert explained they could and just like humans it's the girls who become pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Alexis asked.

"Two months, I'm going to be pregnant for 10 months." Megatronia said.

"Wow human's are pregnant for 9 months that is big difference." Alexis said.

"Yes but everything will be fine," Megatronia said.

The months began to pass. Megatronia's middle was growing. She was almost 8 months. Red alert gave her a check up. Both her and the sparkling were doing fine. Red alert told them the good news it's a girl! "I've always wanted a daughter." Optimus said.

"Really me too." Megatronia said kissing him.

Now that the war was over Autobots and Decepticons were looking for minicons together. Megatronia was now 10 months she liked to help but couldn't now because of how close she was to her due date.

Red alert stayed behind at the base to look after her. Because labor can start at anytime now. Megatronia hoped Optimus would come home from his mission soon because she had a feeling that the time was drawing near. Everything was prepared. Megatronia felt that she was extremely close to giving birth. Her feeling was right because right then she went into labor! "Red alert! It's time the sparkling is coming!" She said.

"Okay let's get you to the med bay." Red alert said. He was calm and collected. In any situation medics had to sty calm especially during childbirth because they had to keep the mother calm as well. Red alert walked her to the med bay. He told the kids to tell Optimus.

Optimus was helping look for the minicon. Demolisher's minicon Blackout found the direction of the signal and they began looking. Optimus saw Laserbeak he landed on his shoulder. "Optimus!" Alexis said.

"What is it Alexis?" Optimus asked.

"Megatronia's in labor!"

"What?!" Optimus said.

"I said you are becoming a father!" Alexis said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Optimus said.

"I found it." Cyclonus said pulling it out.

"Men we have to get back to the base the sparkling is about to arrive." Optimus said.

Everyone rushed back to the base. Optimus ran to the med bay and ran in. Optimus held her hand. Then a sparkling cries. She was beautiful. She looked like Megatronia but was red and blue and had Optimus' golden optics. They named her Optima.


End file.
